Things go bump in the night!
by jiveblue1
Summary: Lily and James are rivals at everything. When they both get paired with people they hate for their new project, what will they do to beat the other? They'll do anything!


The Rocky Horror Show  
  
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter had always been rivals. Ever since the very first day of first year both were eager to surpass the other in everything from class marks to flying a broom. However, how will they ever make it through a project were they have to work with people they can't stand in the slightest to get a top grade?  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A tall and slim red head sat upright in her bed and studied her surroundings. Her hair was sticking up in every direction and her eyes were still partially closed.  
  
"Waah, who yelled?" She whispered into the chill air, which filled the room. Something moved from across the way and out of the darkness, a small figure emerged.  
  
"Sorry." It whispered as it walked over to the bed where Lily Evans sat.  
  
"Mina?" Lily asked, relief washing over her as she realized that the creature wasn't some wild animal or intruder. "Why'd you scream?"  
  
"Oh god, I had the worst nightmare ever." She whimpered.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Lily soothed.  
  
Mina looked up and then put her hazel hair behind her ear. "Well you know that marriage/baby project McGonnagal was talking about?" She began. Lily nodded. "I dreamt that I was paired up with.. Potter!"  
  
Lily looked at her friend closely. She looked completely disgruntled and flush and so Lily could do nothing but laugh.  
  
"Lily, it's not funny!" Mina snapped in disbelief.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry but I never knew that Potter could have such an effect on people. I mean he's a complete dick and all that but I can't believe you're so shaken up." Lily giggled a bit more and then suddenly stopped obviously having a realization. "AAA! You're right what if I get stuck with Potter OR Black. Oh god!"  
  
Both girls looked at each other and then smiled. "NAH!" They both said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think that Dumbledore would ever put us with any of the Marauders. He knows we'd only cause a huge outburst etc etc etc." Lily continued.  
  
*************  
  
Next day both girls and the rest of their friends got up early and went to check the notice board. They had decided to go really early before anyone else got up to make sure that they had decent partners. When they reached the notice board however there was already a large crowd.  
  
"It seems everyone else was thinking along the same lines as us." Nadia Benz joked as she followed Lily and Mina through the wall of students.  
  
Finally they all reached the board and found the project sheet. Nadia was overjoyed as she looked towards her name to find that she had been paired with her long time crush Remus Lupin.  
  
"YES! This project is going to be BRILL!" She screamed before blushing as she noticed the silence, which had quickly followed her outburst.  
  
Lily and Mina whilst being ecstatic for their friend were still scouting for their own names on the list. Mina was next to find hers and she was absolutely furious.  
  
"I BLOODY KNEW IT!" She cried as she stared at her name. "WELL THAT'S BLOODY TYPICAL, I GET THE MORON!" Lily cringed. Mina had gotten the one and only James Potter and just as Lily was about to celebrate the fact that she had managed to escape him, her stomach fell. At the very end of the list were the words:  
  
Lily Evans - Sirius Black.  
  
Lily stood there motionless as all the other students pushed around her trying to see the board. She was fuming and it didn't help that just a few minutes later the loathed creature himself arrived.  
  
Sirius was an absolutely gorgeous guy and in fact one of the most eligible beaus at Hogwarts but to be brutally honest, he was a complete and utter womanizer whom had no respect for the female sex. He stood at a mighty 6"2 and was beautifully tanned. His body was firm and muscular from all the quidditch he played and his large brown eyes and messy brown hair made him even dreamier. Girls swooned whenever he walked past them and he had a fan base the size of America.  
  
The crowd parted as he drew near and everyone watched silently as he stopped in front of the board. He stood there for a few minutes before turning, a grin now plastered on his face. That was when he spotted Lily.  
  
"Well, well, well Evans." He started as he sauntered closer to her. "You appear to be my partner for this project."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately it appears that you are right." Lily replied through gritted teeth. "But don't worry Black as long as you stay away from me, I think we could manage a passing grade." She continued before turning and walking away leaving Sirius grinning even more.  
  
Mina wasn't exactly having a great time either. James had arrived with Sirius and now both of them were having a heated argument over their pairing.  
  
"It's hardly my fault that we were made partners Williams!" James yelled at the red-faced girl across from him.  
  
"Potter, of course it's YOUR FAULT, everything always is. I'm definitely asking for a new partner for I'll never pass with YOU!" She spat.  
  
"That's fine with me, but if you get stuck with Snape then don't come crying back."  
  
"Don't worry I won't. Plus anything is better than working with you. EVEN SNAPE WOULD BE AN IMPROVEMENT!"  
  
"FINE THEN." James howled.  
  
"FINE!" And with that both of them stormed off in search for McGonnagal.  
  
*********  
  
Later that day Professor McGonnagal had already seen half of the sixth years about their parings and so by the time James, Mina, Sirius and Lily came in she was on her last straw. Before they even had a chance to sit down she exploded.  
  
"LOOK! You were all paired randomly and so I'm sorry if you don't like your new spouse BUT TOUGH LUCK! It seems that almost all the school is dissatisfied by the decision, so you're no different but you can't change."  
  
"But Professor.." James began.  
  
"Look Potter I'm not going to be persuaded so you're wasting your breath." James' head dropped and he groaned as did Mina and Lily. "Now if that was all you wanted then you can go now." McGonnagal said as she motioned towards the door.  
  
Sirius seemed to be the only one pleased by McGonnagal's words. It wasn't hard to notice this as he was practically skipping down the corridor.  
  
"What are you so happy about Padfoot? You're stuck with Evans, If I were you I'd be distraught." James said as he noticed his friend's eerie joy.  
  
Lily glared at James and then turned her gaze to Sirius as he began to speak.  
  
"Well it's not everyday that you get to be partners with the smartest and most beautiful girl in Hogwarts now is it?" He announced.  
  
James nearly choked. "What HER?" He said looking at Lily as though she was venom. "She's beautiful? HA Padfoot you've gone BLIND!"  
  
Lily glared at him again. "Potter you're no picture yourself! You may be able to get any girl you want but how you do, is beyond me."  
  
It was of course obvious why James got so much female attention. He was very handsome and muscular like Sirius not to mention smart. His eyes were deep blue pools and even though his hair was a mess, he still looked adorable. He also stood at around 6"2 and he had a gorgeous creamy complexion which made his eyes shine out from behind his small glasses.  
  
"See Sirius and you called her smart! She doesn't know what a brain is!"  
  
Lily and James suddenly broke into a war of words and it was only when they arrived at the common room that they finally stopped. Sirius was still grinning like a maniac and his eyes only dropped away from Lily when she ran up the girls' staircase and out of sight.  
  
"Wow, she's some girl!" He exclaimed dreamily to James before collapsing onto a neighboring chair.  
  
James looked at his friend in disgust. "I really don't know what you see in her. She's a right pain in the ass plus she hates you!"  
  
"Who cares, she's a babe!"  
  
Lily was the most sought after girl in the entire school. She was a natural beauty who didn't need make-up or fancy clothes to make her look stunning. She had long red hair that fell over her back in soft girls and bright green emerald eyes which always sparkled no matter what mood she was in. She was pretty tanned and over her nose lay a powdering of tiny brown freckles.  
  
Just then Remus entered through the portrait hall smiling and with him was Nadia. James looked away from Sirius' dazed face and towards his other best friend who at the present time seemed a lot more interesting.  
  
"Hey Moony, what's up?" He asked as he nodded towards Nadia who was heading in the same direction as Lily had went just a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Oh nothing much. Just getting to know my wife a bit better before the project starts." He said as his eyes locked with Sirius who still looked dazed. "Anyway what's up with him?"  
  
"Who knows." James replied shrugging. Remus laughed.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile up in the girls' dormitory Lily and Mina were arguing over who was worse off.  
  
"At least you haven't got Black, he's a perverted wanker with an attention span which matches that of a fish." Lily yelled.  
  
"What? He's not perverted, he fancies the pants of you! James on the other hand is a self- righteous bastard!"  
  
"Will you 2 cut it out!" Nadia cried as she entered the dorm. "Come one guys, James and Sirius aren't THAT bad."  
  
Both Lily and Mina turned to their friend and glared at her. "HUH! Excuse me last time I checked you didn't have a complete ASS as your partner!" Lily stated. "In fact you happen to have one of the nicest guys in Hogwarts."  
  
Nadia grinned and blushed before looking down at her feet. Lily and Mina shook their heads. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say we're in the middle of the FREAKING 'Rocky Horror show!'" Lily announced with disdain. 


End file.
